War of the Three Planes, Heaven
by straros
Summary: The Kyuubi has been waiting for this time for many years,the knights of hellfire are breaking free to challenge heaven, and in between it all is a lost soul whose past is locked in mystery, a destiny which will affect the course of life and death itself.
1. Chapter 1 Arise Specter

Chapter#1 Rising upon the white desert

Chapter#1 Rising upon the white desert

Two warriors stood facing each other on opposite sides of the valley. One bathed in a demonic red energy in the shape of a fox, the warrior with blood red eyes. The other was giving off a dark purple energy and had a pair of grotesque hand shaped wings growing out of his back as the black flame like marks spread across his body. Each bore the signs of battle, starring each other down they knew this was the end, one way or another one shall live and one shall die.

"Do you know, this place is called the valley of the end... the country border, this is the perfect setting for it… isn't it Naruto." The dark warrior said to the other.

The one known as Naruto simply glared at the betrayer.

"Yes that's right I said the time for talk was over, well finally it's ending…this battle." He finished while beginning a series of hand seals and finishing with holding his left arm. "CHIDORI!" with that done lightning began to gather around the boy's hand eventually turning a midnight black as the sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the air.

In response a swirling ball of bright blue surrounded by the same dark red chakra began to grow inside Naruto's clawed hand. "RASENGAN!"

With his attack ready Naruto is the first one to attack, lunging at the betrayer. In response he jumps forward as his wings carry him onward towards their fate.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto said while thrusting forward the spiraling ball of energy at his former friend.

"CHIDORI!" the other said as he thrust his fist of lightning towards his former rival.

As the two attacks collided the betrayer with the longer reach hit first, his arm going right through his friend's heart a second time. The other in his last moments just managed to put a single scratch across the metal forehead protector, right across the leaf symbol of their home.

In an instant it was over, they were blasted apart to their own sides of the valley. The betrayer landed on the ground and skidded to a halt, the other crashed into the canyon wall brining it crashing down around him, he did not get up.

Falling to his knees the betrayer screamed in pain as his eyes began to bleed. Eventually he crawled towards the stream running through the center of the valley, looking upon himself in the reflection of the water he saw his eyes had changed; now there stood a black pinwheel set upon the red background of each.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan, then that means that….." his gaze looked over to the still unmoving pile of rocks his friend had been blasted into. "No… this wasn't supposed to happen… I wasn't going to take his path…I'm sorry Naruto, NARUTO!" He cried and screamed until his voice was hoarse from it and his eyes stopped bleeding.

Slowly he stood up shakily and began to walk over to the pile of rubble. He fumbled at the rocks burying his friend as he tried to pick them up and throw them off. Several minutes later he stared into the eyes of his blond fiend and rival, his blue eyes void of the sparkle and life that there used to be. Picking him up the boy walked him over to the center of the stream, using one of his many jutsu he carved his friend a proper grave and placed him in, in an action of finality he closed the blue eyes and sealed the grave as he left the valley never to set eyes upon it again.

The blood red eyes of the ancient demon fox snapped open as realization hit him, his container was dead yet he was still here. Looking around he realized that alive he may be, free he wasn't.

He saw where the Uchiha buried his container and appearing out of the ground was a ghostly chain that led to the pile of rubble where the soul of his container lay. What was odd though was the chain continued from the boy's soul over to him and wrapping around his neck like a collar.

"Crap…a chain of fate, its been quite a few years since I last saw one of those, probably was the third time I broke out of hell." Kyuubi sighed. "Good times. Now just what the hell to do, hmmm." The great demon looked him self over noticing his size was greatly reduced to about twelve feet tall and only about nine feet wide. Suddenly he noticed something happening at the root of his containers chain coming out of the grave, it as already eating away at itself at a phenomenal rate.

"Its only been a few minutes since the gaki has died the chain shouldn't have even started eroding for another few days, what the hell is going on?" he sighed once again. "Well only one way to find out." The fox closed his eyes and once again sought out the connection between him and his jailer which even in death still stood strong.

Naruto's soul was remembering everything that had happened to it in its lifetime. Every beating was flashing into the souls memory, every threat, every time he almost died was being relived. From what he could see from the link Naruto was currently seeing a time when he was four, the only reason Kyuubi remembered this was because he had to put almost a tails worth of chakra into healing his wounds that day.

It was the boys fourth birthday and the mobs had found him for the annual 'fox hunt', now they were up on one of the hills in the park. At the moment the mob was gathered around a single large tree with a boy hanging upside down from it. That boy was hanging from a metal hook trough his left foot screaming his head off as they slowly cut open his stomach. His throat had already been cut deep enough to damage his vocal coeds rendering his voice useless, the crowd simply cheered. Eventually the crowd had finished and left the boy hanging there with his insides slowly spilling out while he was still on the hook. The only reason he lived that day was because of a lone ANBU in a wolf mask saying he was sorry as he rushed him to the hospital.

He lived and eventually at a subconscious urging from the fox got revenge on the man who cut his belly open. Ironically Naruto happened to gut the man with the same curved knife he gutted him with, oh he did try and get him up on the hook as well but he was such a fat ass that the hook kept ripping out and eventually he simply died from blood loss.

"Well now this could work in my favor, if he is still simply remembering all that happened in his life and he is only at four years… what would happen if I was to sever that chain of memories just before he entered that academy hmmm. Well if that's the rate he's moving at then I have plenty of time to wait and plan, ah to be free again what a joy… I wonder if there are any rabbits around here."

At the soul Society

"CODE NINE, I REPEAT CODE NINE!" The intercoms blared.

"ALL CAPTAIN CLASS AND VICE-CAPTAINS ARE TO MEET IN THE MAIN COURT IMEDIATELY!" It continued as the thirteen protection squads snapped into action.

"ALL DIVISIONS PREPARE TO DEFEND THE SEIREITEI, PREPARE UNDER FOR RESPONSE AGAINST THE CHANCE OF THE SHATTERING GATES!" the intercom continued as every squad mobilized.

"I REPEAT CODE NINE THE CONTAINER IS BREACHED, ONE OF THE GATE GUARDS IS FREE, PREPARE FOR IMINENT DEFENSE!" It finished.

All across the divisions captains and vice-captains rushed towards the central court. Three captains arrived first, three, five, and nine.

"So it's finally happened eh Aizen-Taicho." The one who looked like a snake said.

"It appears so Gin one of the nine demons capable of opening the gate has been freed of his container this could be amusing. I wonder though where the containers soul is at the moment." Aizen said.

"Its location is still unknown but the twelfth division is currently working on it from what my sources tell me Aizen-sama. Though what good would one of the nine be to us, unless of course it knows about its whereabouts." The blind man said.

"That is very possible Tousen-kun though getting it to co-operate with us may be a bit of a challenge, although if it does know the whereabouts of the exile and the banished it will prove great opportunities to us." Aizen said while the other two nodded in agreement as the rest of the members gathered.

The old man at the head of the crowed rapped his stick on the tile three times calling for attention from the twenty four present. "We are called here today as one of our fears has been realized. The fox has broken loose from his cage, we aren't sure just how but it has and we have no idea what its plans are, for all we know we could have the demon bashing on our gates any moment." The old man said in a commanding voice.

One of the vice-captains leaned forward and whispered in his white haired captain's ear. "Ukitake-Taicho just what are they talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"That's right it was before you became vice and were privileged the knowledge, well it began almost one hundred years ago in the human world. You see when we perform an exorcism of a hollow sometimes the gate of hell appear to take a particularly evil soul into its depths correct." Ukitake responded getting a nod from his vice captain. "Well in truth there are nine gates in total, one for each level of hell and for each gate there is a guardian, in the human world they are known as the Bijuu or the tailed-beasts. The gates are guarded by a series of stronger and stronger beast as you plunge deeper into hell, Ichibi Shukaku is the guard of the first gate followed by Nibi Nekotama, Sanbi Isonade, Yonbi Sokou, Gobi Houkou, Rokubi Raijuu, Shichibi kaku, Yamata no Orochi, and lastly at the ninth and final level lays the Kyuubi no Yoko otherwise know as the king of the Bijuu. Now over a thousand years ago the nine shirked their duties and renounced the will of the king and began their war for dominance in the human realm. For a thousand years they fought with Kyuubi being the victor due to his infinite power, in their weakened states we began the process of getting the humans to seal them away into one of their own, creating what is known today as the jinchuuriki. Unfortunately we were unable till about thirteen years ago to seal the Kyuubi; I should know I was the one of us called to seal him with the help of a human. The problem Kaien-kun is that the container for the ninth has died and has some how broken free of his bindings, for all we know of it the demon could smash down our gates and attack right away or go about freeing the other eight, we just don't know." The captain finished with a series of coughs.

"Oh boy what a drag." Kaien sighed. "Just exactly how strong are we talking here?"

"You know the legends of arrancar and the espada in Heuco Mundo don't you?"

"Yes."

"To wipe them all out would be a passing annoyance." Ukitake replied darkly.

"What! That's impossible!" He almost shouted only to get a hand closed upon it.

"Quiet and listen Kaien-kun you don't want to miss any of this." His captain said.

Suddenly the grand gates to the court slammed open as a rather tall man with dark black hair and three spikes in his forehead came running into the room with a pile of papers in his hand. "Taicho's, Fuka-taicho's we've found it as well as his containers soul." The man shouted.

"Status report now." the old man called.

"We've found him; they're both in the elemental countries on the border of Hi no Kuni as it's called in the human realm. Coordinates are latitude 84, longitude 30 the area is known as the valley of the end. From what we can tell the containers soul still has over ninety five percent of the demons power sealed in it." The man replied.

"Good, now get the gate prepared for travel and set it to the proper location, hurry." The first division captain called out. "Now I want all of you to move out as soon as the gate opens, even with its power sealed away this much do not let your guard down the war measures act is now in place, release of zanpakuto's in the human realm. Oh and Kenpachi take off your patch you might not get the chance down there." He said getting a maniacal grin from the eleventh squad captain.

"Dismissed."

Back at the valley of the end

Kyuubi sighed as he sat there waiting for the memories to reach the correct point, he was currently somewhere at the age of seven, almost at the point of change. Not to mention his chain of fate is almost gone and he still hasn't woken up. This was unfolding almost too perfectly for the fox's liking. That is until on the top of the valley upon the waterfall a gate appeared in traditional Japanese style, it slid open revealing twenty four men and women each with their own blade.

Only one word came to the fox's mind at the moment. "Shinigami."

Quickly assessing the group he found an old man, two children, an incredibly irritated women, a sick man, a laid back hippie-man, a freak in a clone suit, one of his kin in hiding, a noble, a kind women, a hot head with red hair, a snake in a human form, a blind man, a wolf in a sheep's clothing, a blood lust induced man with spiky hair, an idiot picking his nose, a buxom blond, a female bookworm, an, a male bookworm with blond hair, an overly enthusiastic man, a man with the number sixty nine tattooed on his face, a smoker, a frightened women with silver hair, a shy girl with her hair in a bun, and lastly a man who seems to look Italian but is failing miserably. (If you can name who's who then I'll give you a candy)

"That's quite the welcoming party they've rolled out for me, oh well I might as well entertain them for a few minutes, god knows I'm bored enough."

Slowly like a wolf or in this case a fox cornering its prey the Kyuubi slowly stood up and began walking forward. As soon as he stood up did the various Shinigami immediately grabbed the hilts of their zanpakuto's and prepared themselves. As that happened the Kyuubi continued to calmly walk forward as a red glow began to envelope him, everyone still conscious shivered at the feel of such a dark aura. As the red aura condensed so did the fox's form, it soon began to walk forward standing on two feet as the red light completely blocked the form from view.

As the light died down what stood before them was no longer a fox but a man. He had fiery red hair that reached down to the swell of his back. His face was one that would make most women jealous, it was elegant and beautiful yet still distinctly masculine in appearance. Reaching up from beneath his jaw on either side were three dark red thick whisker marks akin to his jailors across his face. Atop his head lay instead of the regular human ears the ears of a fox, along the backs of them lay the same fiery red fur he had before. He was wearing an entirely white collard coat similar to the ones worn by the organization known as Akatsuki. Behind him lay the trademark of his name, nine fiery red fox tails each ten feet in length fanned out behind him swaying back and forward looking like a flame was billowing out from the man. When he opened his eyes they were black slits upon a crimson backing, starring into these eyes was like starring into the pits of hell themselves. His entire pose towards them spoke of a battle hardened veteran of combat the likes of which hasn't been seen since the great demon war.

Doing something that he saw the Uchiha brother do he reached his right hand up from inside his coat and began unbuttoning the collar three times and finally hanging his arm on it. (Yes the Kyuubi did just pull an Itachi) "Oh yes I am a badass." The fox thought with a grin as he noticed his casual act of not caring in the least about the shinigami was definitely pissing a few of them off, mainly the vice-captains who knew nothing of his power.

"So what do I owe the honor of having the best of the Gotei thirteen dropping by to welcome me out of captivity?" the no longer demonic sounding voice asked.

The old man stepped forward. "Kyuubi no Kitsune you are to be executed by the will of the king for renouncing your duties as the guardian of the ninth level. We shall be your executioners and guides to the very place you were meant to guard for all time."

The demon simply shrugged dismissively. "What can I say; standing at that gate since it was created was boring I never got to fight, to kill, and to simply get my blood boiling. I am a creature bred for one thing to kill; it is my existence in all its glory, what point was there for me to stay down there. So when Yamata suggested we leave I went with the rest, got to say it was one of the best decisions I've ever made, the war was the most fun I've had in years." He finished with a sigh.

"So you feel no regret then for your transgressions against the soul society." The noble asked.

"None at all prom queen." That little remark from what he could tell made the man silently fume while the spiky haired man snickered away.

"You will learn to respect your betters Kitsune or you will die by my blade." The noble said haughtily.

"You should take your own lessons taicho-chan they could save your life one day." Kyuubi replied while starting to walk towards the soul of his container again.

"How dare you turn your back on us demon." The red head called out while leaping off the cliff at the fox.

"Roar Zabimaru!" he called out while unsheathing his blade, as soon as he did the blade grew thicker and seemed to grow spikes out a single side of it. Next thing that happened was the sword seemed to become something more along the lines of an accordion of death as the red head whipped the blade over its head and had it extend to the demons retreating form.

"Abarai-kun don't, Stand down now!" the old man called out angrily, it was too late the deed was done, more of the vice captains began to attack. Growling to himself the old man gave a not to the others who began to attack.

Turning around casually Kyuubi put a hand up and stopped the accordion blade in mid air, with one swift movement he grabbed the blade and shattered it with a twist of his wrist. Inwardly Kyuubi grinned. "The look on his face was priceless his blade shattered, oh I did so miss the chaos all those years I was locked away, well time to make it up. Ah looks like pretty boy is next." Kyuubi thought with a grin.

Said captain had quickly used a shunpo to appear behind the fox, when he tried to stab his blade into him all he met was air as an afterimage blurred out of existence. Only one on thought crossed the captain's mind as he was backhanded into one of the statues. "Fast."

As a final act upon the captains honor Kyuubi grinned evilly. "Too slow prom queen."

With out thought he reached upwards towards the spike ball coming at his head from the nose picking idiot, catching the spike ball in the palm of his hand. Kyuubi then pulled back on the ball and grabbed the chain, pulling the holder along with it who was quickly dealt with by a swift punch to his jaw sending him flying. The fox once again grinned at the satisfaction of feeling the man's jaw breaking under the impact as well as the grunt of pain.

Suddenly due to his enhanced senses he picked up the trace smell of metal making its way towards him causing him to jump. It was a good thing he did because at that moment the ground where he used to be standing was littered in numerous gouges by a nearly invisible dust, his eyes scanned the area coming to rest on the blond who's blade had disappeared leaving only the hilt in the shape of a cat. Growling he simply sent a concentrated blast of his reiatsu at the dust which disintegrated it in less then a nanosecond second at the feel of the red energy, leaving only a gaping women to watch as her zanpakuto was destroyed.

What happened next would still be considered weird even by Kyuubi's standards, the spiky haired man came running at him sword in hand, leaking a ton of reiatsu everywhere, while grinning like a maniac. "Perhaps he is a maniac oh well I've never been one to disappoint." With that thought he reached his hand out and red light began gathering around it in the shape of a blade, when the light broke off what was left was a midnight black O-katana with a blood red hilt wrapping which he grabbed and quickly countered the heavy overhead strike from the maniac. In short order Kyuubi redirected the maniacs blade to the outside while reversing his grip on his own blade and bringing it up diagonally across the mans chest, forcing him back. Without any care for his blade the maniac dragged it along the ground to slow himself down, this proved his undoing as a fist slammed into him forcing him to the ground before his own blade was stabbed through his shoulder pinning him to the ground. Looking around he realized that in less then a few seconds he had already disarmed two vice captains, knocked out another, and wounded two captains, now it seemed the old man and the silver haired kid were going to try, one with fire and the other with ice.

"Bankai!" the old man said while thrusting his sword into the ground up to the hilt. As soon as he did a dragon of fire and rock easily as large as one of the statues of the valley burst out of the earth behind him. "Ryujin Jakka Hisou Doragon."

"Bankai!" the child called out while swinging his sword up into the air. Instantly the skies darkened and snow began to fall as a dragon created of the purest ice came down towards the boy. As they connected they seemed to merge with claws of ice forming around the boy's hands holding his sword while a pair of ice wings formed upon his back. Behind him three purple lotuses appeared floating behind the boy. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru"

"Bankai!" a third voice called out as row upon row of giant swords seemed to grow out of the ground. Looking around he found the bloodied form of the noble standing atop one of the statues looking down on him as if some godly deity. With a nod from them the blades shattered into millions of what looked like sakura petals though his nose told him they were metal blades, millions of them. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"You all look down upon me as if you were god's shinigami, let me show you just how insignificant your power really is compared to my own." Kyuubi mocked as the three converged on him. The dragon of rock reached him first with its jaws open wide to swallow him whole, it was stopped just as easily by the palm of his hand as the first shinigami to challenge him; with a quick movement he grabbed a part of its jaw and bean to swing it around using it as a shield. In that single moment the dragon was shredded by the millions of blades by the noble. As soon as he felt the first of the blades hit the dragon Kyuubi used its obstructed view to his advantage as he without any warning appeared in front of the kid with a fist to the solar plexus. The kid began to go backwards but managed to right himself because of his wings, growling in frustration Kyuubi gathered more of his red energy around his sword, expanding it. When it broke off he was in one hand holding a Zanbato that looked like the mist-nin his host fought once, with inhuman speed destroyed the wings on the kids back and delivered a fierce axe kick to the kids head slamming him into the world of dreams.

As soon as he landed from his attack on the boy he twirled around and threw his massive blade just as the Nin had right at the bloody noble. It was easily sidestepped by the noble which was a very stupid move as he no longer could see the he blade, or the fox. That was the last thing he would see as he felt the sting of a blade cutting through the tendons in his legs and felt a clawed fist slam into the back of his head.

Suddenly he heard the crackling of electricity and ducked just in time as a lightning bolt passed over his head. In response he dropped the giant zanbato and began running down the canyon wall at the sickly man who thought it would be fun to hurl lightning bolts at him. As he was heading down the canyon wall he thought of an idea. "Well if it was good enough to beat Rokubi then its good enough for this walking corpse." The fox then began to create his own lightning similar in name and style to the sole technique of the copy-cat Nin and his jailors sensei. Eventually the blue lightning continued to crawl up the fox's arm to his elbow where it then stopped just as he hit the base of the cliff. As soon as he came out of the billowing smoke at the base of the cliff he saw the sick man firing another lightning bolt from his twin blades. To counter it he brought his arm upwards in a wave like motion which upon impact with the bolt cut right through it splitting it down the middle sending it to either side of him. "Raikiri Bitch!" He taunted as he swiped at the man's ribs on the way by taking him down as he coughed up blood.

Looking back at his host once again he realized he didn't have much time left until he needed to cut the memory link. "Damn not much time left, oh well I've had enough fun for now, time to end this." And with that thought he let out a terrifying roar which shook the land while he sent out a powerful blast of red reiatsu which blacked out the area. When the red light cleared the entire area was littered with broken and battered shinigami. With a sigh the great demon began walking towards his jailor and picked his soul up and slung him across his shoulder like he would a bag of rice. However as he tuned around he sent a single shot of reiatsu from his finger tips toward the southern side of the mountain creating a billowing cloud of smoke.

"Trying to trick a demon fox with an illusion, a trickster god and student of Tsukyomi is possibly the stupidest thing you could try wolf." Kyuubi growled as the smoke cleared revealing none other then the smiling snake, the blind man, and the glasses wearing wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Tell me Kyuubi-kun you referred to me as the wolf, why?" The glasses wearing man asked with a smile.

"Because you are a wolf in sheep's clothing shinigami, I can feel the strings of your illusion surrounding even your allies here." Kyuubi replied while motioning to the unconscious shinigami. "Tell me what you want and why I should let you live now before I beat you to death with your own limbs."

"Now, now Kyuubi-kun what I seek is information that could be mutually beneficial to us both considering what your host is about to become. I seek the Hogyoku, the bridge between the existences of hollow and shinigami created by Urahara Kisuke and I offer to once I find it use it on your host and upon yourself." The wolf replied.

"Ahh the crumbling orb it has been a good many years since I've heard of that item, yes I know where it is."

"Then would you please share your knowledge of its location with Aizen-sama, Kyuubi-san." The blind man asked.

"You need not decide now Kyuubi-kun just remember my offer." Aizen said dismissively.

"In all honesty I don't know where the orb is but if I do find it I will pass it on to you. Just know this Aizen I also want you to make sure the rest of your comrades don't interfere with me again or I won't simply give them a warning, I will kill them all." Kyuubi replied with a psychotic grin.

Almost absentmindedly Kyuubi reached up and snapped his fingers, when he did a rift in the world seemed to appear behind him. Beyond the rift lay a desert world of white sand and a midnight sky with a white moon still in the sky.

"If you ever need me seek me and my host out inside the realm of the white desert, Heuco Mundo." Kyuubi said as he turned towards the gate.

"Do not worry Kitsune I will find you and the orb, until we meet again." Aizen said as the Kitsune walked away into the world of white sand.

Hunger, the first thing he felt as he woke up. He reached up to scratch his face but found something odd, he was wearing a mask. "What the hell." As his vision began to focus he noticed he was looking at a hand that wasn't what it should be. It was almost twice the size it used to be in muscle mass and length, the arm itself was a white as pure as new fallen snow with red lines running up his arm from his finger tips in intricate patterns, his hand was white as well with large claws on them that seemed to reach out a eight inches, at his elbow was a spike that curved back towards him. "What the hell is going on?" As he was looking himself over his stomach happened to growl, doing something that was almost second nature to him he reached down to his stomach to rub it, what he found was a fist sized hole going through him. "Ha, ha, ha when she said eating all that ramen would one day kill me I didn't actually believe her…. Who said that to me?" the creature said aloud.

Pulling himself up the creature began to look around, he was in a dark cave filled with the same white sand he was moments ago lying down on, what was odd was that there seemed to be no light sources in the cave.. "Wait a moment if there isn't any light then how can I see?" he asked himself before falling over.

Suddenly a voice sounded in the cave. "So you're finally awake, good."

Using instincts drilled into him from a life time of fighting and surviving the creature dived to one of the cavern walls and hid in the shadows. Peeking out from behind his rocky outlook he came face to face with a man with two glowing blood red eyes, eyes that the creature had remembered seeing only once before. "Who are you?" the creature asked.

"The real question you mean is who are you." The man returned pointing at the masked creature.

The creature seemed to huff indignantly. "I'm….." he pondered for a moment realizing that his name seemed beyond him as he looked into those red eyes.

"Exactly you don't know." The red eyed man replied smugly. "Your former name was Uzumaki Naruto a shinobi of the village Konoha, you are dead." Mentally the man counted down. "Three…two…one."

"NANI!"

"You were killed by your former best friend; he thrust a concentrated blast of lightning thrust through your heart, that's something even I could not repair." The man replied not breaking his red eyes from the yellow of the creature now known as Naruto.

"Sooo I'm dead?" the creature replied dumbly getting an annoyed look from the man.

"Yes." He deadpanned. "Now because of the absolutely shitty life you led your chain of fate that should have lasted a few days eroded away within a few hours in other words, congratulations, you are now a hollow."

"What the fuck is a hollow." He blurted out to what now seemed to be school teacher to him.

With a sigh the man waved his arm in front of himself, when he did a floating crystal mirror seemed to form in front of him. "This is a hollow." He said while motioning the mirror over to him.

When he looked in the mirror he could barely hold in his gasp. The first thing he noticed was his mask, it had at the base of it three whisker marks on either side like that of the mans except his met at a point on his nose, at the same point extended four blood red lines upwards in between his eyes and branching out, his teeth were ferociously sharp, looking as though they could shred skin, muscle, and bone without effort, his eyes looked almost the exact same as the man in front of him except instead of the red eyes lay his own bright yellow. At the top of the mask lay the start of a large stream of blood red and blond hair that seemed to reach down to the back of his knees when he stood up again. His body was the same white as his mask and hands with the same intricate patterns of blood red lines that wrapped all around him, his body now was far more muscular then before but it seemed to be at its best on his legs creating strong yet limber legs that could propel him at incredible speeds. Looking back he noticed something he hadn't before, he had a single tail, at first glance it looked to be just the same as one of the ones behind the man but at closer inspection he notice several segmented plates that would act as armor yet they didn't seem to impair its movements. As he scratched his head he noticed that hidden amongst the mass of hair were two pointed ears like those of the man in front of him except being white with blood red tips, all together he had to say he cut quite powerful image.

"Now you never answered my question Kitsune-man who are you?" He growled out.

The man simply chuckled. "Well it seems his personality hasn't changed much, I'll have to work on that." "My name is Kyuubi of the nine former guardians of the gate and also your instructor in the use of your new form and powers." He said with a slight bow of his head in a friendly way. "Now you never answered MY question who are you."

The former Naruto grinned evilly. "Call me….. Tasoyurai."

And the Kyuubi simply grinned.

Authors note

Well boys and girls I have now started a second story, I'm not really sure what to put this under considering I'm going to be having a very AU Naruto/ Tasoyurai but in an almost entirely bleach world, oh well what ever.

Ok people this story is going to be a bit of an odd one so bare with me. Naruto is going hollow as you already know and some people may not find that quite interesting but here is a slowly going dark Naruto with hollow powers going through training with a dark Kyuubi, now add the chance of an arrancar and espada Naruto later on what would you say to that when it comes time for the soul society to burn and Ichigo and his friends to attack Los Noches, I thought as much.

Oh time frame wise is about ten years before Ichigo is even born so I'm giving Naruto plenty of time to hit vastolord, about twenty-six years before he even obtains his powers.

Pairings are going to be completely undecided for now so no bugging and if you remember what I said in my other story I don't do harem fics, get over it all you bastards no amount of begging is going to change that.

Now onto the idea of Kyuubi's power level, think of it this way if you ever go look at the actual tailed beast legends you will find out that Kyuubi is indeed supposed to have unlimited chakra. Now with 95 of it locked away still I would put him at a little above Aizens level, yes that high.

Anyway if I get enough reviews I may continue this as a side story set to be updated after I update Birth of a legend if not then I'll just update when I can.

Until next time fellow readers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I have good news and bad new people however you want to put it for this story. Now the good new, I HAVE MY FING MUSE BACK BITCHES! Sorry that needed to be done before anything else, more good news, I intend to really start work on this story now and also another two are in the works, one a Naruto world of warcraft cross over that I intend to not be anything like the current sappy ones going around, Naruto will be annoyed, he will kill, and he will be working all sides of the fence and when I say all sides I mean all. The other one is a harry potter one that you will have to look on my profile for. Now for the bad news, I have put Birth of a Legend on Hiatus for the time being to devote more time to this and other works mainly because the story irritates me at this point. As you may have noticed I have gone back through this chapter and redone some things mainly editing really but the other thing was the Naruto's name in this. Now I did not like onikaze, it seemed scraped together and not me, which I actually did without an internet connection to go on during a road trip yay me. Now he is something I actually like, Tasoyurai, sounds better on the tongue to me and better yet sounds bad ass, for those who don't know this I have recently dropped onto a better and more proper way of writing Japanese, take the words and mesh them, that's it, that's what my teach told me, so Tasoyurai means something actually cool as well, Taso was actually taken from the word Tasogare meaning twilight and yurai, well yurai stayed the same as Specter. So merge them together and we have Tasoyurai the twilight specter.

So once again I bid my readers ado as I walk back to the community.

Tasoyurai: twilight specter

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi:thousand cherry blossoms' grim scenery

Daiguren Hyōrinmaru: Great crimson lotus ice ring

Ryujin Jakka Hisou Doragon: Flowing flame blade soaring dragon.


	2. Chapter 2: The after affects and plans

Last chapter

The man simply chuckled. _"Well it seems his personality hasn't changed much, I'll have to work on that." _"My name is Kyuubi of the nine former guardians of the gate and also your instructor in the use of your new form and powers." He said with a slight bow of his head in a friendly way. "Now you never answered MY question who are you."

The former Naruto grinned evilly. "Call me….. Tasoyurai."

And the Kyuubi simply grinned.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter #2 Truths

Gaara was many things in this world, one of them being a jinchuuriki. The other is that he was a person who never showed emotion, the second one died that day. He had felt it, the ripple across the air, tremors among the earth, and lastly pain in his heart. He knew without a fraction of a doubt that only one person could cause a reaction in him like this.

"Naruto…what have you done?" he said stopping in mid stride towards the Hokage's office.

Suddenly the door to the office was blown off its hinges as a blond woman barged through it. "Is he back?" She gasped out then taking note of Gaara's expression. "Sabaku I want know what happened right now!" she growled out.

"I don't think Uzumaki is amongst us anymore, Hokage-san." He said while walking away at a brisk pace leaving Tsunade in tears.

"_Alright where did he go Shukaku? I know you can sense the others of the nine now where is Kyuubi?" _Gaara asked angrily towards said raccoon dog demon.

"**You dare order me whelp! How dare you come to me after denying me blood for so long, I want to kill, to destroy, I WANT BLOOD!"**

"_NO you WILL answer me right now demon because I don't have time for your games or your ranting, I've been shown how to stop you and I damn well can now!" _Gaara growled out.

"**And why do you care so much for the bastard Kyuubi? Or is it the fate of his container you care about hmm? The one who beat us before." **Shukaku asked surprising Gaara by going an entire sentence without saying blood.

"_If you already know the answer to the question why do you ask it?"_

"**Simply to annoy you." **Gaara cut off the connection with a snarl.

"_**Where the hell are you Kyuubi? It can't be time already; none of us are fully recovered to pull this off…DAMN IT ALL! Fuck you and your schemes back to the deepest regions of makai you bastard. That fool, if he is trying to do what I think he… she…. Ah whatever the fuck gender the gender bending bastard is today is then were going to need to unite the other eight and find the scheming fox and soon. I hope you were right about the nine phantom dragons sealing statue or we will all end up nothing more then puppets for some pathetic ningen."**_

"_You already are a puppet for a pathetic Ningen Shukaku." _Gaara pointed out after hearing the ending bit.

"**Do you want me to make you impotent meat bag?"**

Garaa wisely said nothing after this threat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the realm of eternal rain, a city of steel pipes and concrete there stood nine men in black cloaks with blood red clouds on them stood in a circle at the top of the tallest tower in the city. They were Akatsuki, nine S-class criminals, known throughout the world for their strength.

A blue skinned man with a headband of Kiri who looked more shark then human and carried a massive weapon wrapped in bandages. An almost constant feral grin etched upon his face, made all the more frightening by the rows of pointed teeth he had. Hoshigaki Kisame of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, _Wanted for the massacre of most of Kiri's Daimyos.

Next to him was a smaller individual who radiated an aura complete indifference. A man with slate hair and an almost regal face being the exact opposite of his companion, wearing a slashed Konoha headband. Blood red eyes with three tomoes that held a gaze that never wavered. Uchiha Itachi, former member of the ANBU black ops of Konoha, considered by his family, village, and most of the world as a genius of the highest order, the man who seemingly murdered the Uchiha clan to all but one man in less then five hours on his own.

To his right was a man with long blond hair in a pony tail and a large tuft coming down to frame his face, on his forehead was another slashed headband with the Iwa sign on it. The man's face seemed more feminine then masculine and was schooled into a look of boredom. His hands were constantly inside the twin pouches by his waist only removed for short lengths of time, in his palms though was a mouth open wide with a small tongue sticking out. His eyes though were just like Itachi's in distinction, a dark brown that shined with a madness barely concealed under his façade of boredom. He was a man known only as Deidara, a terrorist bomber for hire formerly of the Iwagakura.

Possibly the oddest looking one of the group was next, standing taller then most in the group; his body though was not that of a human. The way to describe him would be a Venus flytrap crossed with a human being, the only human looking part on his was his face which was divided into two, one black and one white, coming up from his cloak's collar was the mouth of a Venus flytrap which surrounded his head. He was Zetsu, a being with unknown origin beyond that of the village Kusagakura.

A monster of a man came next, with silver-grey hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. In his hands was a massive three bladed scythe and around his neck was a protector with a slash mark through it, the symbol behind it though seemed worn away with age. He was Hidan, renowned murderer in the name of his dark god Jashin.

A hunched over form and a metallic silver segmented tail was all that could be seen of the next member, as even the exposed face and hair all looked like it was made of the same material that the puppets of his homeland were made of. He was none other then Akasuna no Sasori formerly of Sunagakura, the very man who had in less then a single night destroyed a country, and also almost shattered Kumo during the second shinobi war.

The last visible man was from Takigakura, possibly the oldest member judging from the age lines and scars riddling his revealed skin. On his face was a small mask which covered his mouth. The distinguished features though were the seemingly endless amounts of stitching riddled across his skin, like he was only held together by them. This was Kakuzu the ancient, a man who has lived since the time of the first shinobi war living off the hearts of his victims.

The last two though were cloaked in shadows from the rest of the occupants, one a woman and one a man.

"Zetsu, what do you have to report?" The man asked.

If it was possible for the plant man to look worried this was definitely the time. "Leader-sama, **the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is dead**." The twin voices intoned as a heavy silence set around the room.

"So the Gaki is dead is he, how'd he go?" Kisame asked, missing his usual grin.

"It had its heart pierced through by the **Chidori** **from youngest Uchiha during his escape from Konoha to Orochimaru**."

"Should have let me take his legs off when we had the chance eh Itachi?" Kisame sighed in disappointment.

"Wasn't it your job to capture him Itachi-san?" The blond stated with clear amusement at the prodigy's failure.

"Need I remind you the only reason yours is still alive today Deidara-san is because of my interference with the Konoha's back up?" Itachi said in a monotone voice causing said blond to scowl.

"ENOUGH! The Kyuubi jinchuuriki's death is only a minor setback, if the beast was truly dead then by now every one of the free Bijuu would be on a rampage by now. They all lost to him in the old war and with him gone there would be nothing able to stop them." The leader paused a moment as he the room quieted. "The beast is simply in hiding at the moment, nursing its old wounds and recovering the power it lost from the sealing, it will be back."

"Bah I hate waiting." Sasori Grumbled to himself.

"So what are we to for now, continue gathering money or what?" the greedy Kakuzu asked.

"No, for now I have another plan, Orochimaru has gone to far now, it is time we retrieve the tenth ring anyway. Without it there is no chance of us sealing the Kyuubi." The leader responded causing Sasori to perk up instantly.

"Leader-sama, Orochimaru was my partner, I would like to be the one to deal with him." Sasori said as humbly as he could.

"Fine, take Itachi and Kakuzu as well, there's no telling just what experiments the _Hebi Sannin _has managed to create in these few years. Make sure that ring survives or you three will pay." The leader finished coldly.

"Let it be known to you two that the snake is mine, come I hate waiting." Sasori commanded his two partners.

With a shrug Kakuzu turned to Deidara. "Is he always like that?"

"Yep, as long as you don't insult his puppets he wont kill you." Deidara replied with a smug look at Itachi's retreating back.

"You always insult his art work Deidara, he hasn't killed you yet."

"That's because I understand and appreciate that we have our own opinions on the majesty that is art, we may try and convert each other but we never insult the art in itself." Deidara replied with that smug look still on his face.

"Let me remind you, _"That thing is the most vile and horrendous abomination that I have ever lain eyes upon. It reeks of darkness... it smells of blood and fire and it serves no purpose beyond murder, regardless of it being your... creation. Stop laughing Sasori it is not funny! If you wish to kill your enemies merely set that abomination upon them, surely they would fall on their own blades than listen to its disgusting voice!"  
Deidara to Sasori shortly after being called an "Organic Meat bag" by one of Sasori's puppets_

"Get out of here you barbaric fools!" Deidara snapped as the smug look drained from his face

And so chuckling to himself Kakuzu caught up with the silent pair on their way out of the tower.

Greed, Pride, and Wrath, the deadly trio is to be the fire that will burn the lands of sound. And when the screams of the damned and departed reach the skies, the heavens themselves will rock. For the end has begun, the wheels of fate are spinning, the players are gathering, and all shall be decided by the future yet written.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So Sasuke-kun shall we try again, or maybe you should just use those wonderful eyes of yours." A smooth, almost serpentine voice called mockingly from the shadows. Only the yellow snake like eyes were seen from within the darkness

Beaten and battered as blood flowed down from a wound on his head, sprawled up against a strange statue was none other then the last proud Uchiha. The only response from him was a heated glare from a pair of jet black onyx eyes as he managed to stand once again.

"Come now Sasuke-kun must we continue this little charade, let's stop this and get back to your training, didn't you come here for me to make you strong?" The voice continued as the man if he could even be called that, emerged from the shadows revealing only a pair of yellow eyes as the rest of him was wrapped up completely in bandages. The man in a snake's skin was none other then the most hunted betrayer from the peaceful leaf, the _Hebi Sannin_ Orochimaru.

"Fuck you." He whispered to himself, almost as reassurance of what he was doing as he once again shot forward at frightening speed towards the still lax monster in front of him.

He was trying something he hadn't ever tried before; he was fighting with the Sharingan eyes, his clans pride mostly inactive. It was only for split second intervals that he activated it and turned it off again. It only activated at the first signs of movement now from the _Sannin_, it became even easier with the current attire of his rage driven enemy as the cloth bandages would shift with even the slightest change and with that he would know exactly where to move to counter.

At the last few seconds he reached into his hip holster and flipped up a kunai, catching it in a reverse blade grip. With one quick flash of his blood red eyes he inched his arm up a fraction as Orochimaru lazy countered the blade only to find he missed as the first drops of his own blood was spilled upon his arm.

Quickly noticing the grimly satisfied look on his protégé's face he lashed out with his free hand.

Violently.

A booming crack echoed through the enclosed cavern as fissures broke and spread, spider webbing their way along the wall from where he slammed into it.

A moment of panic quickly showed on Orochimaru's face as he observed his tempers handiwork. A sigh of relief soon came forth as Sasuke began to stir from his spot on the wall. So as a predator stalking his prey Orochimaru came forward towards the downed body of his protégé. "Sasuke-kun must we continue this, all we have been doing is just wasting time as you throw tantrum after tantrum at me. What did I do to garner this much hate from you? Didn't you come here to become strong, to become stronger then your brother, stronger then Itachi? So why don't you let me help you, you left your friends for me, your village for me, so what did I do to garner this hatred from you?"

Spitting out the mix of blood, spittle, and vomit in his mouth he answered in a low voice.

"If it wasn't for you he would still be alive."

"Ah are you talking about young Naruto-kun, now why would you possibly be angry at me for that. He is dead it's as simple as that, his death even furthered your ambition, your eyes are now Itachi's equal maybe even greater, why squander what your friend gave you. You have the eyes, the power why not use it, are you really that arrogant to not use the sacrifice of your friends life force?"

Slowly the downed betrayer managed to a single knee. "I swore I would not follow his path, that I would find power my own way."

Shaking unsteadily he makes it to a crouch. "I forced everyone away so I would never feel tempted, I became an avenger, I became one who would find his existence solely in revenge."

Slowly he stood, resting against the wall. "But then I had three people thrust into my life, I was placed on a team. I thought myself better then them, that they would always get in the way, well for awhile they did." He finished with a slight chuckle.

As he laid against the wall he slowly stops shaking as an eerie calm settles over him. "In the end though we became closer we forged our bonds in time and a trial by fire, we became stronger together, in a way he was right, we had family."

An unwavering gaze of pure onyx and hatred pierced into the gaze of the snake. "For a time I had a brother."

"You took him from me." He finished as the _Sannin_ grabbed hold of his front collar, raising him up to eye level.

"Oh Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke and here I thought we had come a lot farther then that. Oh well we have plenty of time together to become _GREAT _friends isn't that right. Sooner or later you will come around to my way of thinking, we have three years to make you strong, I will not waste them with your petty feelings of love and friendship; you left to sever your bonds, did you or did you not Sasuke. Or maybe you're too weak to do so."

In the time it would take for a his brain to process what just happened even for him it was too late, for one second he was staring into eyes of pure onyx, the next he was bore into by a pair of blood red eyes with a pinwheel in each. The next moment black blood leaked from the right eye of the sun.

As black flames spring across the lands of rice the windmill blows for time draws to a close on this chapter as the sins approach and evil will be undone. For in the ashes left by these hell fires a phoenix will rise of the south and claim the thrown of its guardian once more this soul shall be judged on the knifes edge of heaven and hell an agent of both or of neither, only time and fate shall decide under the twin kings watchful eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the wind swept lands of white sands and eternal night. In the shadows of a forest of immense trees stood two on four paws, one of crimson the color of blood the other a pure white of a spirit. The ground around them was littered with the debris of trees as the sands turned red from the blood. The Kyuubi had returned to the regular form of his kind, his eyes glowing with a primal, timeless power. Across from him stood his new protégé, the newly named Taso Yurai, the white fox look a like was covered in wounds all over his body and around the mask. Barely keeping conscious he staggered forwards.

"**AGAIN!"** The Kyuubi roared before shooting forward with powerful, ghostlike stride across the sands.

In a single instant all the signs of fatigue just seemed to melt away from Yurai as he growled and leapt into the air, right in line of the white moon.

_  
"His grasp of tactics in this land is getting better, if he is smart he will have masked himself in illusions of sight, smell, and blinding……he seems to have as little grasp on them as before, great."_ The great fox demon groaned as a roaring white spot came at high speeds from out of the moons sight.

"_Well the brat has always been good at thinking up something insane on the fly, might as well see how this plays out."_ He decided as he leapt backwards just as his counter-part landed, barring his fangs. The moment his paws touched the ground his weight shifted, allowing him to leap forward right at the Kyuubi who only sighed before blurring from view.

"**Your still too slow."** The great fox said in a mocking tone from his high perch upon his former tenants back. "You couldn't even feel my presence as I stood on your back kit, pathetic, and you think you can survive out here in _this _forest of all places." At this the Kyuubi couldn't help but grin insanely for a second. _"Ah but how good it feels to be feared once again, its almost worth as much as being free… mostly."_

That momentary lapse in concentration on his part leveled the area, forced Yurai down to the ground, and blew away the surrounding debris as the pressure of a Bijuu's power came crashing down around him. Sighing to himself once again as he reigned himself in he looked at the unconscious body of his former hosts new form. "I had forgotten how hard it is to not kill an ant if one isn't directly looking for them."

Quickly reverting back to his human form he picked up his new pawn by the back of his neck as he proceeded to drag him back to their cave.

None troubled him as he made his way through this forest of death for even the mindless killing machines that are the menos know fear even in the primal parts of their minds, and all that lives and has died fears this beast.

Once they arrived at their temporary home base the Kyuubi promptly threw Yurai into a wall to wake him up. When it didn't work the Kyuubi growled in annoyance before using his reiatsu to form the bedrock of the walls into a chair.

"_Well if I'm ever going to get a plan sorted out for this new pawn I better start now." _He thought with a sigh of irritation before he transformed into a female fox hanyo form and created a crystal mirror to float in front of herself. Sighing once again when she noticed a smudge in the make-up she self applied during the transformation she fished a compact out of her robe and popped it open.

"**Perfection is so hard to maintain, that bitch Kaku could never understand it, know it all bitch. Oh well she's been sealed away so who am I to hold such a grudge against her."**

Snapping the compact shut she gently touched a single finger to the mirror before standing up, from her finger the mirror cracked and split into three even pieces which simply hovered in the air. Placing her palms on two of them she spread them out until they lined up evenly, when she withdrew her palms all three enlarged and shaped themselves into three perfect spheres.

"**Show me the arch and spans."** She commanded the three orbs, with those words images began to appear along the orbs, three maps, three realms.

The arch, the world of life in its entire entirety was shown.

The left span, the span to heavens first gate, the realms of the shinigami and the plus souls.

The right span, the span which leads to the first gate of hell, the hollow realm of Heuco Mundo where they currently resided, the realm of hollows and forgotten souls.

"**Show me the knights of the hellfire king."** She said in a commanding tone once again.

Almost instantly eight red dots appeared pulsing around a single continent in the realm of life's domain, a name came to the place several moments later. A last ninth dot appeared in the right orb showing her own position.

A twitch of annoyance crossed her face for an instant as she read the name of her brethrens prison area. _"…. Why Greenland? Of all the places… of all the names? They chose Greenland, WHY? Hell its not even really green! I mean there was a desert, a mountain range, a polar area, lakes, rivers, forests, islands and more, WHY THE FUCK DID THEY CHOOSE GREENLAND!?"_

After taking a moment to calm herself she came to the decision that it was simply Nibi having fun drilling holes and putting drops of sulfuric acid into peoples heads that caused this problem and moved on.

"**Show me the hellfire key."** At that command to the orbs a single blue stagnant dot appeared off the coast of Greenland. A second twitch appeared when she realized that Isonade must be playing with it right now instead of delivering it to the humans hunting them.

"…_I really should have just left Nibi to make sushi out of him that one time but NOO I had to go and be in a good mood that day and simply punt the little bastard into some lake in Ireland for a few years, annoying little retard." _She grumbled to herself as she continued to look at the red dot that kept moving in a circle around the blue one.

"**Lastly display all nexus and ley lines on all three planes, lock on to any stable gateways between the three as well as any to the void." **The final command created several gold dots with connecting lines between each of them creating a spider web like coating along each of the three orbs. From a few of the gold dots black lines spread out off their orb and connected to the other two planes.

"_Ley lines the energy conduits of the planes which distribute the power and the nexus points which regulate the amount between them. It will take me awhile to find it but its necessary for me to continue, ill need to find it, the void axis, the world connector, the only place on all three planes where a nexus point overlays with a connecting stable gateway. With this we will be able to draw out some real prey, the white knights of the true heaven realm."_

"**Estimated time of search?"**

A hollow ethereal voice sounded from within the orbs, echoing across a vast distance came the reply. "Clarification: Estimated time depending upon planer shifts of nexus points and void movement of the arch lies approximately three hundred fifty thousand hours of deliberation."

A third and hopefully final twitch overcame the Kyuubi's calm visage as she quickly summoned up a glass image of the Rokubi and shattered it with her fist. **"FOURTY YEARS!?"** she yelled.

"Fearful statement:….Minimum."

Several seconds later a delicate looking foot carved a clean hole straight through the first orb. Thankfully as she pulled her foot back through the crystal orb regenerated itself off of her reiatsu.

"**Best course of action to deal with the runt here?"** She asked another orb in an all too sweet manner.

"Personal query: Master, may I terminate this squishy organic meatbag? It is the most efficient method we have." it said cheerfully, with a small amount of homicidal laughter.

"**No Data, unfortunately I still need him even if his presence is a burden, although he is a good bit of revenge in itself. For now though I want a full reiatsu composition scan along with a physical bio-metric scan and general healing."**

"Resigned statement: As you wish master." With that the little orb turned a rust like red and floated slowly towards Yurai. When it came within a foot distance from Yurai a green light was projected out of the orbs surface and moved horizontally over his prone form.

A simple ping indicated the end of the diagnostic.

"Diagnostic complete, initiating medical procedures." For some reason the orbs voice had switched to that of a nurses when it said that, however if Yurai were to look up at this time he would have seen a pair of eyes only suited on a blood crazed homicidal maniac.

Several screams later has the patient wake up, have an "accident" which caused a minor concussion knocking him out again, and finally added one new hole in the walls of the cavern.

The accident and the new whole in the wall have absolutely nothing at all to do with each other of course and that was something both occupants of the room would take to their graves.

"Medical diagnostic complete. Due to my analysis I have come to several conclusions about the subjects given the information provided to me via the diagnostic. The analysis provided me with some rather... interesting information regarding the subjects, or should I say copy's reiatsu mixture. From what I have gathered the current balance is set at almost ninety-five to five, the five being the subjects own energy. The subjects own energy is what I consider interesting."

The great fox lord only raised a questioning look at the orb who quickly elaborated.

"Hasty statement: Its composition master, is constantly in flux, completely erratic and above all else a marvel to even exist. It is fluidly shifting from the signature of a hollow and a shinigami's at a rate that even I can hardly comprehend My only conclusion is that some outside force happened to force the change before the mind and body were both ready to accept it."

"**Just what do you mean by 'outside force?" **She asked in cheerful voice which would have caused the orb to sweat profusely

A small nervous cough came at the mention of outside force. "Well going back over the subjects genetic memory I found that the subject had died less then a day or two ago human time wise, the very fact alone should not be possible since I can tell just by the constant formation of energy that he has been in this form for most of the time since his death. This may have been forced upon him by any number of things yet from what I see a good portion of his mind has literally been sealed off like a fortress leaving everything beyond a certain time inaccessible to power the chain of fates resistance against corruption. So with the imbalance of mental energy verse physical energy the chain shattered easily before the conversion of in human terms, life energy and reiatsu was complete, it should not of happened but here is proof, he is alive and dead. He has the mind of the living yet the body of a hollow, he has reasoning ability yet lacks instincts hollows have from birth. He knows enough to feel hunger yet he does not know how to feed to survive. And do not even ask about how the shinigami's reiatsu will effect him master for I have no information prior to this to base any conjectures upon." The orb finished with a metallic sigh.

"**Meh, he's gone up from a chew toy to a chew toy with an interesting surprise."** she said with an uncaring shrug**. "All the more fun to watch what he does later when I decide to 'help' him along."**

"You still treat your pets as you did back in Makai, you are like a delightful random cruelty generator master, poisoning all you touch with your presence, it is an eternal source of amusement to me master." Data said cheerful.

The fox giggled at that, it was quite disturbing to hear a demoness giggle. **"Ah its been a good few centuries since you last called me that Data, wasn't it the time when I gave that warlock immortality because his ideas and ego amused me... what was his name you know who I'm talking about right, gave himself all those titles, what were they again... hmm master of the thirteen hells, emperor of the black lord of the bones, chief warlock of the brotherhood of darkness."**

"Lord of the dance." Data added with a laugh.

"**Ya there was that as well, bless it all what was his name? Bah, all I remember is at some point he kept going into battle with a war cry of 'FOR PONY!' Hmm I think I remember I gave him a taste for babies as well."** She pondered as a grin continued to spread across her face.

"Richard!"

Snapping her fingers she gasped out. **"Dick! Ah how could I ever forget good old Dick on a stick Richard!"**

"Too bad that elf got him to go soft, such an interesting fellow, wonder if he's up here?" Data mused.

"**Ah good times good times, now back to business, how's his body holding up?"**

"Well master his body is undergoing shall we say a metamorphosis. As I said earlier his own reiatsu is highly unstable and normally shouldn't have even managed to create the form here. However somehow not only is it managing to bury and keep itself together inside pure demonic energy it actually forced the energy to assume its most natural form until its ready to assume dominance. From what I can tell the stronger his own reiatsu becomes the more his true form will begin to manifest. Going by the kind of muscular system being used and how it even now is slowly shifting as it absorbs any atmospheric reiatsu I can judge the majority of his resulting form.

"**Oh and just what are we talking about?"**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a rare occurrence in soul society in the past few days, for the Toroel wall had come down all around the border and the gate guards were tense. For the past two days since the original captains meeting had been broad casted across the realm the wall had been down with no explanation. For some this was a foretelling of trouble, for others it mattered little. However for both life... death continued on as usual with little note to the consequence.

Yet on the inside of the wall it was another story entirely. The war time order had not been recalled and every active shinigami across the realms had been called backto defend the court of pure souls.

This had all started out when the rescue team went in to find the captains and vice captains who hadn't reported in, in an hour.

They had found all thirteen of them badly wounded with twelve of them buried under a landslide. The one who seemed to get off easiest was the sixth divisions captain who only had his hamstrings cut by a demonic blade of six foot steel. He was lucky to be on of the cliffs out of the landslides area. Thirteenth divisions captain though wasn't as lucky.

The white haired man had lost most of the ribs on his right side and a good portion of his stomach due to pure demonic energy. Worse yet is the Kyuubi's reiatsu is best described as an acid to anything not strong enough to resist its effects so by the time they managed to excavate him he was to be rushed to intensive care.

The entire excavation and retrieval of all blades took several hours on its own without having to worry about moving the wounded.

Now as the captains are all retrieved back to the soul society the central forty six has sealed itself off from the rest of the military until the captains are battle ready again. Yet as it stands now the tension in the air around Seireitei has reached a peak.

It leaves a silence that not many are willing to break.

"LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Screamed the eleventh division captain who was currently strapped to the bed in one of the wards as the fourth division captain stood over him.

"My, my Zaraki-san aren't you lively today." The motherly figure of the guard squads stated sweetly.

"Damn it women you cant keep me here! I haven't had a fight like that in years and you aren't about to stop me from trying that bastard again!"

"Now, now Zaraki-san calm down your disturbing the other patients."

"NEVER! LET ME OUT OF THIS INFERNAL THING YOU......" Kenpachi's rant was quickly stopped when he noticed Retsu flicking a small needle while smiling at him slyly.

"Now Zaraki-Taicho do I need to put you under again? Wasn't the last three times enough for you."

He didn't even get the chance to answer as a small gust of wind brought hundreds of small cherry blossom leaves into the room from the next ward over.

"Act like a Captain Zaraki and not a child, now be quiet." came the calm voice of the sixth squad captain from the next ward over.

"SCREW YOU PROM QUEEN!" Zaraki yelled back.

He just moved his head in time though as one of the leaves shot straight for his head, instead slicing clean through the table.

"Be mindful of your betters fool." Byakuya responded in irritation.

"Oh and what are you going to do to make me prom queen!"

"Gentlemen please." Restsu said but was ignored.

"Realize your tied down and I'm not, disgrace" Byakuya replied while sending another of his blades towards Zaraki's head.

"STAND DOWN CAPTAINS!"

"Do that again I dare you ass hole!" Zaraki shouted back.

The noise of a bell hitting the floor followed by a silence was all that was heard.

"YOU BITCH THAT WAS MY HAIR!"

"Know your place Zaraki."

"Oy both of you be quiet I'm TRYING to get some sleep!" Came the voice of the already drunk captain of eighth division.

"SCREW YOU KYORAKU!"

A sudden smack noise and a yelp of pain came from the ward next to Kyoraku's. "But Nanao-chan..."

Whatever anyone was about to say next was soon cut off by three incredibly potent levels of Ki. One from miss a very annoyed Unohana Retsu, one from vice captain Matsumoto Rangiku who was attempting to sleep off a hang over, and lastly one from the irritated captain commander who just woke up to his subordinates bickering.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH THIS! All of you are Captains, the highest honor in all of Soul Society, you were given the positions based on your strength and ability to lead your people. You are NOT a bunch of squabbling pluses newly dead, now act like it. We may have been handed a defeat but we must stay vigilant and firm in the name of justice." Came the booming cry of the captain-commander causing all to go silent.

"Thank you Yamamoto-sama, now everyone remember we are in a hospital and just because you are all in the same area doesn't mean you can move from ward to ward or disturb the other patients. That means you Shunsui-san"

"But Unohana-chan…."

"Now! Isane, please confiscate everyone's Sake, they should know that they shouldn't have it here, Kiyone, Sentarou would you two mind collecting everyone's Zanpakuto, that means yours as well Kuchiki-san so revert it Senbonsakura back before I give it to Mayuri as a present."

"Yes mam."

These actions which in other group should have been done quickly and quietly resulted in several uncontrolled actions.

Sentarou got thrown face first out of Matsumoto's ward for trying to take her Sake.

Kenpachi managed to escape his restraints and run through a wall to the outside with his vice captain on his shoulder.

Unfortunately for him he forgot his sword and had to go get it, only this time through a different wall.

Yachiru also managed to acquire Byakuya's scarf on the second way out.

It turned out that captain Soi Fong escaped from her ward long ago leaving a stunned vice captain in her wake.

And lastly tenth squad Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro managed to ice his entire ward making it completely sound proof, allowing him to fall into a peaceful sleep.

With a deep sigh the captain-commander turned to Retsu. "Now, how is Jushiro-kun?"

"He could be better, he has always had a frail body and a weak heart and this is going to make things worse. It's a wonder that he is still alive so as much as I hate to say it, the fox wasn't aiming to kill us then. If he was we would most likely be dead and not just wounded. However, after the surgery he should be back up on his feet with enough time and rest."

"That's good."

"What are your orders captain-commander?" The ninth squad captain asked.

"For now we wait Tousen, the fox if he is going to attack us will come when it comes, until that day we are to be on medium alert level, all traffic in and out of Soul Society is to be monitored strictly. I want the second squad to do their best to track down the demon's location, if its in Hueco Mundo then there is not much we can do. Mayuri, I want your squad to try and come up with some defense against the demons reiatsu, our bodies are not meant to withstand that kind of power and neither is this realm. Until a time when we are ready to fight it no actions directly conflicting with the beast are to occur."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heuco Mundo

Once again in the forested area we find a prone, sleeping form of the white fox Tasoyurai, being watched over by his new instructor still as a female human. They were in the same area as earlier, in the center of the crater caused by the release of the Kyuubi's power. With a snap of her compact she bent down slowly as to not make a sound before moving right in front of Taso's ear.

"**MORNING TASO-CHAN!**" Came the rather feminine cry directly in his ear.

He would have jumped in the air with that one if he could move.

"Ugh five more minutes." He groaned out while still curled into a ball.

"**For all I know you may not have five minutes to live if you don't move Taso-chan." **The Kyuubi chimed before kicking him in the side, sending him skidding into a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He growled out while trying to move. With a quick glance he noticed what looked like cuffs and a collar of blood red energy attached all over his body along all of his joints around his neck.

"**A wake up call, and I'll keep doing that harder and harder if you fall asleep again, and realize this that wasn't even a love tap kit." **She growled back. **"Now, I'd suggest you start realizing something. I am not your friend, I generally don't give two shits about you, if you die it simply means nothing. However, if you don't want to die I suggest you start listening to me, GOT IT!" **She ground out in a demonic voice while releasing a small amount of her rage into the air.

Inside the aura of power she was giving off all he could do was try to nod yet even that proved beyond him.

"**Good, now I'm guessing your wondering why you can't move right."**

"What did you do? What the hell are these?" He growled.

She started laughing as she saw his glare. **"Don't think you can intimidate me kit, you are an ant to me right now so I don't owe you any answers. However since I'm in a good mood right now I'll explain." **She answered mockingly.

"**Those cuffs are restraints kit, they are tied directly into your nervous system to react with a certain preprogrammed amount of resistance no matter what way you want to move, right now they are what's making you a nice and easily kickable ball. Right now we are in the Menos forest, a place of congregation for all menos grande hollows. They are mindless beasts that have only the instinct to feed on anything and everything in their path. On that note you probably have about an hour or so before they start coming to get you, basically you have approximately one hour to learn to move with the restraints on and be able to fight against a significantly stronger opponent… or several of them for that matter. I have business of my own to take care of and I have no idea when I'll be back, if your still alive when I get back then I'll seriously train you kit." **She finished while starting to walk away.

"**Oh and one tip, if you can fight one menos, you can fight a thousand."**

And with that she disappeared in swirl of flame leaving only the silence to remain.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And chapter 2 is out, I hope you all enjoy it. With this most of the boring stuff that has taken me forever is over for a long while, this means the next chapter should be along in a short while.

On to business, I am looking for an editor for this story, needs to have in depth knowledge of all bleach and Naruto stories up until now while understanding the concepts in each of them for idea bouncing.

Until next time, Stephen Wolfgang.


End file.
